1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of computer networks and more particularly to methods and apparatus for monitoring network connections in distributed networks such as the internet.
2. Related applications
This application claims benefit of the following co-pending U.S. Provisional Applications:
1) Method and Apparatus Providing for Automatically Restarting a Client Server Connection in a Distributed Network; Ser. No.: 60/043,621; Filed: Apr. 14, 1997; PA0 2) Method and Apparatus Providing for Determining the Location of a Bottleneck Link in a Distributed Network; Ser. No.: 60/043,586; Filed: Apr. 14, 1997; PA0 3) Method and Apparatus Providing for Determining Bottleneck Throughput in a Distributed Network; Ser. No.: 60/043,502; Filed: Apr. 14, 1997; PA0 4) Method and Apparatus Providing for Determining Network Congestion in a Distributed Network; Ser. No.: 60/042,235; Filed: Apr. 14, 1997; PA0 5) Method and Apparatus Providing for Determining a Service Provider Domain in a Distributed Network; Ser. No.: 60/043,503; Filed: Apr. 14, 1997; PA0 6) Method and Apparatus Providing for Determining the Distance from a Client to a Server in a Distributed Network; Ser. No.: 60/043,515; Filed: Apr. 14, 1997; PA0 7) Method and Apparatus Providing for Web Performance Visualization; Ser. No.: 60/043,691; Filed: Apr. 14, 1997; and PA0 8) Method and Apparatus Providing for Inlays in an Application Program; Ser. No.: 60/043,524; Filed: April 14, 1997.